A method and a device for stabilizing a road vehicle, particularly a passenger car, having a trailer pulled by the road vehicle, are known from German Published Application No. 199 64 048 A1, the road vehicle being monitored with respect to snaking motions, and upon detection of a snaking motion, a yaw moment, that is essentially in phase opposition to the snaking motion, being impressed automatically on the road vehicle.